FATE:Is Just a Four Letter Word
by princess-snow510
Summary: I knew my perfect little world was shot to hell the first time I laid my eyes on that damned straw hat pirate... {Undergoing Rewrite}
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello welcome fellow one piece fans, do to what I like to think of my growth as a writer, I've decided to totally re-write this fanfic. I find the original a bit sloppy and I want to improve it and make it better. hope you all can understand and aren't to upset given that some have already reviewed this fanfic. but I do feel like this is something I need to do._**

**_Till next time you damn crooks!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I fell in love at a young age. My for love was the sea. My heart swelled with longing as I listened the terrifyingly amazing stories that my father soldiers recalled of their trips when they sailed out towards the sea...<em>**

**_my imagination ran wild with wonder and at a young age I came to idolize one particular man, much to my fathers distain. _**

**_Gold. D. Rogers... _**

**_G_****_old Roger was known as the Pirate King, the strongest and most infamous being to have sailed the Grand Line. _**

**_The capture and death of Roger by the World Government brought a change throughout the world. _**

**_His last words before his death revealed the location of the greatest treasure in the world, One Piece. _**

**_It was this revelation that brought about the Grand Age of Pirates, men and women who dreamed of finding One Piece (which promises an unlimited amount of riches and fame), and quite possibly the most coveted of titles for the person who found it, the title of the Pirate King._**

**_my father and older brother found my adoration for him unbecoming of a lady of my station but I didn't care. instead of learning how to act like a proper lady I spent time watching the soldiers train in combat and swordsmanship. I learned their fighting style before adapting my own unique style._**

**_As I grew older my older brother and I grew estranged as my father made it clear that he had no intention of leaving it to him. The fact that I didn't want to rule a kingdom made my brother even more enraged..._**

**_they often claimed that the sea was no place for a woman, much less a princess and future queen. I begged to differ._**

**_I began to sneak out sailing away from home just to get a taste of that ocean, along the way I made friends, enemies and even admirers._**

**_I had no dreams of becoming the Pirate King or Queen persay, but I did have dreams of traveling and conquering the Grand Line to prove that even a princess can be a pirate. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Till next time you damn crooks!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>It was just another typical day for me, I was gazing out of the window of a cruise ship I was on watching as the waves calmly pushed and pulled around us.<p>

"Don't look so sullen, you're killing my mood." My red haired comrade said standing beside me.

"Well I can't help it if I'm bored…you know I don't do bored well." I said a grimace very apparent on my face.

"No, you're just impatient." She said snickering.

I stuck my tongue out at her not particularly enjoying her mockery. "No but seriously, when are we going to do this? I mean what exactly are you waiting for?"

"A distraction..." She said seriously.

Before I could question her on what kind of distraction was needed two men appeared by our sides. One looked like a waiter while the other was some high social standing marine.

"What can we do for you gentlemen?" I said with extra heavy sarcasm ignoring her as she shot me a scolding glare.

"Would the lovely lady like to dance?" The waiter said hold out his hand to her, she smiled and took it. She shot me a look that said 'Behave' while I rolled my eyes watching her get whisked away on the dance floor.

"Someone as enchanting as you should have a smile on their face. I think a pretty little thing like you would have a lovely little smile to match." The young marine said watching me with leering eyes.

I arched an eyebrow finally turned to look at him. My eyes rolled over him. He had no medals of his accomplishments for a Lieutenant, no tassels for his victories as a Captain and he was definitely not an Admiral. At the risk of sounding shallow he wasn't impressive at all, and he was young…really young he no doubt had an inside source that had gotten his promotion and even into this little party.

"Oh really?"

"Well yes, I'd like to think so." He said flashing me a smile I'm sure warmed many a girls hearts…just not this girls heart.

"Well then that there, is start of your problems…" I said evenly, my face impassive.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Do you think you get paid to think? Because let me tell you, you don't. If you did you would be a marine Captain or even a Lieutenant but you're not so do me and your superiors a favor and stop while you're ahead." My voice patronizing, as I stared the taller man down.

His mouth hung open in the most unpleasant way. It was then I decided to add one more sarcastic detail before leaving to look for my girl.

"Besides I wouldn't smile for you even if you paid. I can only please on person per day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow's not looking good, either." I said with a smirk and walked away from him.

"Hey wait" He said grabbing my arm. "Do you know who I am? I'm-"

"I think I made it obvious that you sir are no one." My sapphire eyes blazed with anger. "Touch me again, and I'll make you beg me to kill you when I'm done." I pulled my arm out of his hand and walked away leaving him opened mouthed with anger and fear swimming in his eyes.

I walked over to a waiter and grabbed two glasses of champagne, downing the first one and sipping on the other glass when the ship started to quake.

A marine soldier burst through the doors "Captain we've got pirates!" He shouted into the ballroom.

"WHAT!?" The captain yelled; the ballroom erupted into chaos as the ship shook again. "People please stay calm!"

I calmly leaned against the wall as my partner made her way over to me. Everyone else was running around and screaming.

"Panicking will only get you hurt!" The captain yelled in vain, the people were already half way out of the room still screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Now?" I said a playful smile on my face.

"Now." She said wearing a matching smile.

We lifted up our dresses and sprinted towards the deck.

"Wait!" I yelled after her, her legs were slightly longer than mine soon she beat me to the door, though a split second latter flashed right back in.

"Problem?!" I said pointing towards the door.

"Eh Alvida and her crew, nothing we need to handle." She said with a dry chuckle.

"Hm well let's take a look then." I walked past her before she could stop me. The pirates had boarded the ship.

I motioned her to the side where we wouldn't be seen.

"Come on while the marines deal with the pirates. You couldn't ask for a better distraction than that." I said with a grin.

"Right."

We ripped off our dresses to reveal our pirate attire. She was wearing scarf over her red hair with a blue top and bottoms, striped socks with her boots and had a red sash around her waist, while I was wearing something akin to ninja gear, I quickly braided up my wait length blue hair and pulled on my hood and face mask, two katantas handing on my waist.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready."

We took off, both grabbing a rope that lead to the pirate's ship, and sliding across. We headed across the deck, and stopped at a heart shaped red door. I went to open it when a man came out startling us both.

"Who are you?" He said staring at us intently. "I ain't seen you before…"

I shot my partner a challenging look before flipping over him and passing through the red door a split second later I heard something hit the floor, and she appeared by my side.

"How'd you know I wouldn't need your help?" She asked as we searched the ship.

"Oh don't be silly after all you were the one that said I couldn't go a day without killing someone." I said with a smirk.

She scoffed. "You don't have to kill every pirate we come across."

"No, but I would prefer to kill the ones that see us stealing from them, I find not having to look over my shoulder every few seconds to see if they've found me very efficient." I said stiffly.

She huffed before beginning to whine. "That was one time, one time. I'm waiting for you to look past it and let it go!"

"Don't hold your breath." I laughed as we came to the last door. We kicked it open and paused to admire all the treasure they had, then pulled out two bags and got down to business.

Once we cleared all the treasure we snuck out of the room. I paused to see who was winning the fight; the pirates or the marines.

I was surprised to see most of the pirates sprawled out across the deck and what looked like two pirates talking.

One I recognized as Alvida, but the other was a boy with a straw hat. Something told me to just turn around and walk away, but my stupid legs had already jumped from the pirate ship to the marine ship.

I sat on the banister in between the two, as they turned to look at me.

"Oh please, don't stop your conversation on my account." I said with a laugh. I watched as her men gushed mumbling nonsense about me looking and sounding like an angel from the heavens.

Alvida glared at me as she looked me over, then swung her giant club at me. I stopped it with my hand and everyone besides the straw hat and myself gasped.

"Alvida. Are you ready to die?" I said looking over the club. My eyes flashed and I brought my hand down in a quick motion.

She stepped back and gulped. "…How did you stop my club?"

"If you want to live, I'd suggest you not try that again." I said coldly then sighed turning my eyes to the straw hat and tossing her club back to her.

Alvida squawked indigently when she went to catch her club only to find in split in two pieces.

He guy looked at the club, that was now worthless before looking at me. He was sizing me up, his eyes ranking over me.

"Is there something you wanna say to me straw hat?" I snapped getting tired of him just staring at me.

"Yeah, I run a pirate crew and I've decided I want you to join." He said pointing his finger at me with a huge grin on his face.

"You've decided? What gives you the right to make a decision like that?" I asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm the captain, so are you ready to join?"

"No." I said simply. He frowned and I smirked then flipped back onto Alvida's ship.

"Kimiko come on!" I heard her shout from a ship below. I sighed glancing at them one last time before I jumped onto our little get-away boat.

Not even a minute later another boat crashed into the water.

We grabbed the boat so we wouldn't fall over giving us a good look at our intruder. We stared off against each other. It was that straw hat pirate!

A canon shot into the water. We set sail and didn't look back. We floated out to sea for a while before she asked the million dollar question.

"Kimiko. Who the hell was that guy?"

I stared up towards the sky searching for their unspoken answers.

"I don't know Nami, but I have a feeling that we'll cross paths again."


End file.
